


Can I Ask You Something?

by CitrusVanille



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue-Only, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-07-26
Updated: 2006-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-13 10:01:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusVanille/pseuds/CitrusVanille
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>James has something he wants to talk to Sirius about, but he doesn't want to just come out and ask it. Lily has a similar question for Remus, and a similar difficulty in getting an answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part the First

“How are you this fine morning, Sirius?”

“Quite well, thank you, James. And yourself?”

“Top hole, good sir. Absoballylutely spiffing.”

“Glad to hear it. Now. What do you want?”

“Want? My good man, why would you think I want something?”

“…”

“What?”

“…”

“ _What_?”

“ _Potter_.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“You just did.”

“Be serious.”

“I thought I was Sirius.”

“That’s old. Stop. _Now_.”

“Stopping.”

“…”

“…”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Can I say ‘no’?”

“Of course you can.”

“Will it make a difference?”

“…”

“Didn’t think so. Ask away.”

“Why did you break up with your last girlfriend?”

“This is the topic you choose to discuss?”

“I’d appreciate it if you didn’t answer my question with one of your own, _Padfoot_.”

“She wasn’t my type.”

“What was wrong with her?”

“Nothing was _wrong_ with her. She just wasn’t for me.”

“Well, why did you break up with the girl before her?”

“She wasn’t my type.”

“And the girl before that?”

“I’m sensing a trend, here, Prongs. What is it you really want to know?”

“Well, it’s just… you’ve gone out with an awful lot of girls, and broken up with all of them. And they’re all different types, but not one of them seems to be _your_ type. So tell me, Mr. Black, what _is_ your type?”

“My type?”

“Yes. Since all the gems Hogwarts has to offer are _not_ your type, presumably you _have_ a type. I’m wondering what it is.”

“Well…”

“Pretend you’re creating your ideal mate.”

“My ideal _mate_?”

“Just go with it.”

“Okay… Well, smart, I guess, you know, intelligent, but street smarts, too. Like Rem, yeah? ‘Cuz he’s got top grades and all, and can remember anything, but he’s not just about books and lessons, he can think on his feet. I want my girl to be like that. Clever, too. Witty, you know, like Re’s got that sarcastic thing down, and can always come up with a great comeback. Funny – she’s gotta have a sense of humor – you and Rem make me laugh, she’s gotta be able to, too. Thoughtful. Kind. Caring. Sweet…”

“I see.”

“You see what?”

“Anything physical?”

“What?”

“Well, if you’re creating your ideal, do you have physical features you want?”

“Erm… well… shorter than me, but not tons, I don’t want to have to bend in half to kiss her. Like, Rem’s height would be perfect, just a couple inches shorter, perfect for dancing with.”

“Your mate dances?”

“Well, with me.”

“Just with you?”

“Well, you know, it’s okay if she dances with friends, say, but not other guys. ‘Cuz I don’t want them all over _my_ girl.”

“Possessive much, Padfoot?”

“Would _you_ like it if you finally convinced Lily you weren’t a complete berk and then she went off and danced with all the eligible bachelors of Hogwarts?”

“Point taken. Go on.”

“Thank you. Where was I?”

“Remus’s height.”

“Right. So, Rem’s height…”

“Hair?”

“Golden brown, I guess. Light brown, with blond highlights, maybe.”

“Like Remus’s?”

“Yeah. Like Rem’s. Have you ever noticed how, in the sunlight, you can see almost reddish highlights in his hair? I like that. And it’s a great length, too, just above the shoulders. Her hair’ll be like that. And soft and silky, like his, too.”

“Remus’s hair is soft and silky?”

“Rem’s eyes, too.”

“His eyes are soft and silky?”

“What? Oh. No. I meant she’d have eyes like his. I’ve never seen eyes like that before, they’re almost… amber.”

“Amber? I thought they were just light brown.”

“No! I mean, sometimes they _look_ brown, but if you see them in the light, they have this almost amber quality, and when he’s happy, they’re like liquid gold, and they glow. It’s the most beautiful thing in the world. Well, except his smile. She’s gotta have a smile like that. Everything lights up, it’s incredible. And the most kissable lips ever…”

“Your girlfriend has the most kissable lips ever?”

“No, Rem – ”

“…”

“…”

“Yes?”

“I didn’t say anything.”

“Yes, you did.”

“No, I – ”

“Does he?”

“Does he what?”

“Have… er… ‘the most kissable lips ever’?”

“Ye… who?”

“ _Sirius_.”

“What?”

“Don’t give me that innocent look. It doesn’t work on me. Mine’s better than yours anyway. You know who I’m talking about.”

“So what if I do?”

“No need to get all defensive, Padfoot. I’m just asking you a question.”

“Why?”

“Because… _actually_ … say, Padfoot, what, uh… what would you say if I told you I… er… liked Remus?”

“He’s our friend, Prongs... What do you _want_ me to say?”

“Don’t narrow your eyes like that at _me_ , Mr. Padfoot. What would you say if I told you I _really_ liked Remus?”

“What, so Lily’s not enough for you now?”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Or is it just ‘cuz she won’t go out with you? You think you’ll turn to Rem, just ‘cuz he’s, what, _convenient_?”

“Er, Padfoot…”

“You listen to me, Potter, you stay away from him.”

“Padfoot…”

“Because you can’t have him. So you keep your hands to yourself, do you understand?”

“Sirius, I…”

“ _To yourself, Potter_! You stay away from my Rem, ‘cuz – ”

“SIRIUS!”

“…”

“Stop glaring at me, Sirius. I didn’t say I _did_ like him like that. I just wanted to know what _you_ would say if I told you I did, and you gave me a lovely preview. Thank you.”

“…”

“I _don’t_ like him like that, Sirius… Stop glaring at me! I said I _don’t_! Okay? You know I’m Lily’s man through and through.”

“…”

“Oh, stop sulking. It’s not becoming. Now, is there something you would like to tell me?”

“What?”

“Oh, come _on_ , Padfoot. You practically described Moony to the freckle as your ideal mate.”

“I did not!”

“Oh, no?”

“No!”

“‘She’s gotta be smart, ‘cuz Rem is so intelligent and clever. And she has to be witty and funny, ‘cuz Rem can always make me laugh. And she has to be Rem’s height and have Rem’s hair, ‘cuz it’s all soft and silky, and she has to have Rem’s eyes because they’re so beautiful, and Rem’s smile ‘cuz it just lights up the whole world…’”

“Shut up, Potter.”

“‘And he has the most kissable lips ever…’”

“Shut _up_ , Potter!”

“No, _you_ shut up, Sirius! I am _so sick_ of hearing you moon over Moony, and go on an on about ‘Moony said this’ and ‘Rem did that’ and ‘That stupid bint is flirting with him, I’ll go save _my_ Moony from her vicious claws’! If anyone even _suggests_ the possibility that someone might be interested in _your_ Rem you go ballistic! Like just now! I shudder to think what you would have done if I actually _had_ been interested in Moony! And I’m supposed to be your best friend!”

“…”

“So just admit it, already, would you? Say you like him, and save us all a lot of grief.”

“I don’t.”

“Excuse me?”

“I said I don’t like him.”

“Sirius Black, I love you like a brother, but if you don’t ‘fess up right now I will have to hurt you.”

“Idon’tlikehimIlovehim.”

“What?”

“I _said_ , I don’t like him, I love him. Are you happy?”

“…”

“Shut your mouth, or bugs will fly in.”

“I didn’t realize…”

“Yeah, well…”

“Well, go _tell_ him!”

“I _can’t_!”

“Why not?”

“Because he’s my friend! If I tell him, and he says no, I don’t know what I’ll…”

“Well, maybe he won’t say ‘no’. Maybe he loves you, too.”

“But…”

“And I bet I know a way we can find out.”

“You…”

“What do you say?”

“…”

“Well?”

“Don’t, Jamie.”

“Don’t?”

“I can’t… I don’t want to know if he doesn’t feel the same.”

“But…”

“No, Jamie. Thank you, but no. It’s better this way. This way, we can still be friends. And maybe… maybe someday I’ll be able to tell him.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah. I’m sure. I really do love him, James. I really do. But I can wait.”


	2. Part the Second

“Morning, Remmie!”  
  
“What do you want, Lily?”  
  
“I just said ‘Good morning’ and you think I want something?”  
  
“You called me ‘Remmie.’”  
  
“So?”  
  
“You always call me ‘Remmie’ when you want something.  _Only_ when you want something. It’s a tell.”  
  
“It’s a what?”  
  
“A tell. Something that gives you away. It’s a poker term.”  
  
“Poker?”  
  
“It’s a card game.”  
  
“I know it’s a card game. I’m Muggle-born, and I’m not stupid. So stop joshing. I just didn’t think you played.”  
  
“Sirius is teaching me.”  
  
“Poker?”  
  
“Yes. Poker.”  
  
“But I really thought you didn’t like poker.”  
  
“It’s the gambling I don’t like, and you don’t have to gamble to play poker.”  
  
“Then what’s the point?”  
  
“It’s fun.”  
  
“…”  
  
“All right, so the game doesn’t appeal to me. But Siri wanted to teach me.”  
  
“And you just couldn’t say no?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Do you gamble?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Remus! You said it yourself you don’t like gambling!”  
  
“And as you pointed out, there is no point to playing poker if you don’t gamble.”  
  
“But…”  
  
“Look, I don’t even care about learning the blasted game, I’m just doing it because Siri wanted to teach me.”  
  
“And whatever Black wants, Black gets, is that it?”  
  
“I never said that!”  
  
“No, but it’s true. You just can’t tell him  _no_.”  
  
“I can so!”  
  
“When have you  _ever_  denied him  _anything_  he’s wanted?”  
  
“…”  
  
“See! You can’t think of anything!”  
  
“What was it you wanted, Lily? Or did you just want to chew me out for learning to play a stupid card game?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Oh, stop pouting and tell me what you want, or I’m going to go to the library to try to get some work done before the others wake up and decide the library isn’t exciting enough for them and we should all be in Hogsmeade with the rest of the school.”  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“If you must.”  
  
“Will you answer?”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Truthfully?”  
  
“You doubt me?”  
  
“I know your friends.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Will you answer truthfully?”  
  
“If I must.”  
  
“What do you think of Black?”  
  
“Excuse me?”  
  
“Well?”  
  
“Well, Siri’s a great friend. Why?”  
  
“No.”  
  
“No?”  
  
“I mean,  _what do you think of him_?”  
  
“I don’t understand.”  
  
“I want to know what  _you_  think of  _him_.”  
  
“And I told you – ”  
  
“But that’s not what I meant.”  
  
“Lily, if “what do you think of him” means something  _other_  than “what do you think of him” then you’re going to have to translate for me, because I don’t speak Girl.”  
  
“You do a lot better than  _most_  boys I know.”  
  
“ _Lily_.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“I’m sure.”  
  
“Well. Erm. Let’s see…”  
  
“The library is calling…”  
  
“Well, I, uh, have a friend who likes Black. Well, I think this friend likes him.”  
  
“First of all, his name is Sirius. You’ve known him long enough to call him by his given name. And secondly, ‘a friend?’ Lily, we’re not twelve.”  
  
“I know we’re not twelve!”  
  
“Right. So, this hypothetical friend…”  
  
“He is  _not_  a hypothetical friend! He’s a real, blood and – ”  
  
“He?”  
  
“Yes, he!”  
  
“And… and he likes Siri?”  
  
“Yes. Well, I think so. And – ”  
  
“Does Siri… like him?”  
  
“I’m sure of it. So – ”  
  
“How can you be sure?”  
  
“Come  _on_ , Rem. Black… fine,  _Sirius_ … is so transparent.”  
  
“He is not!”  
  
“Then call it women’s intuition.”  
  
“Lily!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“He can’t like someone!”  
  
“Why not?”  
  
“Because he hasn’t said anything to me!”  
  
“Well, of course he hasn’t said anything to  _you_!”  
  
“What’s that supposed to mean?”  
  
“Rem, you’re awfully worked up. This isn’t like you.”  
  
“I – ”  
  
“Now. As I was saying. My friend. I’m almost positive he likes Sirius. And I  _know_  that Sirius likes him. More than likes him. Way more than likes him. Normally, under these circumstances, I’d just tell my friend to bronze his balls and go for it – ”  
  
“Lily!”  
  
“– but I’m concerned for my friend.”  
  
“Concerned?”  
  
“Well, Sirius is quite the player, isn’t he? Well, I mean, he has that reputation.  _I_  know most of the girls he’s been with have asked  _him_ out, but still, there are an awful lot of them, and it never seems to last long. He’s never seemed to care much for anyone he was with. Of course, I’ve only ever been friends with the girls he’s gone with. The boys were all older, and in other Houses. I wouldn’t presume to ask them about their relationships with a boy I barely know myself.”  
  
“He’s never been much interested in them. Any of them. Boys or girls. Especially the girls. They all went after him, you know. Boys and girls. He’s never asked anybody out, he’s just too nice to turn anybody down. He may come off as, well, brash, sometimes, but he’s really the sweetest person I know.”  
  
“Sweet? Black?”  
  
“I thought you were calling him ‘Sirius’ now.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Lily… you’re sure Sirius likes your friend?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Positive?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“It’s okay then.”  
  
“Rem?”  
  
“If Siri really does like your friend, you have nothing to be concerned about. He’s the best man I know. Once he’s your friend, he’s your friend for life. He would never, ever, hurt anyone he truly cared for, he’d rather die. He wouldn’t do something that he knew would make someone else suffer. Not someone he likes, anyway. Not intentionally.”  
  
“Rem?”  
  
“I’m fine. There’s just something in my eye.”  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Lily – ”  
  
“Will you tell me the truth?”  
  
“Lils – ”  
  
“Are you in love with Sirius?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Just answer me yes or no.”  
  
“Why?”  
  
“Yes or no, Remus.”  
  
“But – ”  
  
“Yes or no.”  
  
“Lily – ”  
  
“Yes or no!”  
  
“I – ”  
  
“ _Yes or no_!”  
  
“Yes!”  
  
“I thought so.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“I thought so.”  
  
“You – but – Why were you telling me all about Siri and your friend, then? If you already  _knew_  how I felt – how I feel – ”  
  
“ _You_  are the friend, Rem!”  
  
“What?”  
  
“It’s you! He likes  _you_!”  
  
“But – ”  
  
“He’s in love with  _you_!”  
  
“He’s – what?”  
  
“ _He_  – as in  _Sirius_  – is in  _love_  with  _you_  – as in you,  _Remus_.”  
  
“How… how do… how do you…”  
  
“I just know.”  
  
“You know?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You – you’re… you’re sure?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“You’re – ”  
  
“Tell you what Rem. If you don’t believe me now, kiss him.”  
  
“ _What_?”  
  
“Kiss him. Then you’ll believe me.”  
  
“Kiss him?”  
  
“ _Yes_. Just… I don’t know. Throw him against the wall and kiss him.”  
  
“The wall?”  
  
“Yes. Throw him against the wall and kiss him.”  
  
“Throw him against the wall? What wall? What – ”  
  
“I don’t care what wall. Pick a wall. Just throw him against it and – ”  
  
“Lily – ”  
  
“– kiss him.”  
  
“But – ”  
  
“You have three days, Remus.”  
  
“Lily – ”  
  
“Three days!”  
  
“I – ”  
  
“Three! Or you will wish you had.”


	3. Part the Third

“Hey, Rem.”  
  
“ _Siri_!”  
  
“Sorry, did I startle you?”  
  
“No. No. I’m fine.”  
  
“Rem, are you okay?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“You look a bit… flustered?”  
  
“Flustered?”  
  
“It sounded like the right word.”  
  
“Oh. Well, I’m fine.”  
  
“You’re fine?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“What’s wrong?”  
  
“Wrong?”  
  
“Yes. What’s wrong?”  
  
“Does ‘I’m fine’ no longer mean what it always meant?”  
  
“No. It still means what it’s always meant. That’s why I’m asking you what’s wrong.”  
  
“Stop playing mind games, Sirius.”  
  
“Look, Rem. Whenever you say ‘I’m fine’ it means something’s wrong. ‘Fine’ is just a way of saying ‘leave me alone, I don’t want to talk about it.’”  
  
“Well, then, if that’s what it means, why don’t you leave me alone? Since I obviously don’t want to talk about it.”  
  
“What has gotten into you? You’ve been avoiding me for the past three days!”  
  
“Th-three days? Already?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing. I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
“Rem, tell me! Did I do something to upset you? If I did, I’m sorry!”  
  
“No. It’s – ”  
  
“Does this have something to do with Evans?”  
  
“With Lily?”  
  
“Oh, so it’s  _Lily_  now, is it?”  
  
“Sirius, you should be asking  _yourself_  what’s wrong, not me. I’ve called her Lily for years. You know that. You ought to call her Lily yourself. You’ve known her for nearly seven years now. You’re familiar enough with the other girls in our year.”  
  
“Ouch.”  
  
“You know it’s true.”  
  
“No need to be so testy about it. I never asked for their attention. You know that.”  
  
“I know! But…”  
  
“But what?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“ _Does_  it have something to do with her?”  
  
“What? Who?”  
  
“Evans. I mean,  _Lily_. Does the reason you’re mad at me have something to do with  _Lily_?”  
  
“I’m not mad at you, Sirius.”  
  
“Then why are you calling me ‘Sirius?’”  
  
“What?”  
  
“And why are you avoiding me?”  
  
“I’m not avoiding you! I’ve just been… busy.”  
  
“With Lily Evans?”  
  
“First of all,  _Sirius_ , Lily is my  _friend_.  _Just_  my friend. There is nothing now, nor has there ever been, nor will there ever be, anything more than friendship between us. I do not like her  _like that_. What’s the phrase you constantly use? Oh, right. ‘She’s not  _my type_.’”  
  
“Type?”  
  
“And even if she  _were_ , which, I repeat, Sirius, she is  _not_ , James is in love with her, and I could never do that to him. And she’s as much in love with him as he is with her. Not that she’d ever admit it.”  
  
“She is?”  
  
“Of course.”  
  
“Why won’t she go out with him, then?”  
  
“Love’s a funny thing, Siri. Sometimes we’re so scared of it we can barely admit it to ourselves, let alone to others. We keep it bottled up. But, usually, I guess, other people can see it. And when our friends see it, they want us to do something about it. So they’ll push, and it’s not always a good idea, but sometimes, they – ”  
  
“Have you been talking to James?”  
  
“James?”  
  
“Did he… say something to you?”  
  
“What about?”  
  
“About… things.”  
  
“You’re going to have to clarify ‘things’ for me, Siri, I can’t read your mind.”  
  
“Is that why you’re mad at me? Is that why you’re avoiding me?”  
  
“I’m not sure what you’re talking about, Siri, but James has said nothing to me that would make me upset with you in any way, and I’m not avoiding you.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Well, I guess I was, but I’m not now. Has it really been three days?”  
  
“Three days?”  
  
“Never mind.”  
  
“You said something about ‘three days’ earlier. What’s going on?”  
  
“It’s just… Lily was saying…”  
  
“Lily?”  
  
“Why were you worried that James had talked to me, Siri?”  
  
“James?”  
  
“Is there something I should know about?”  
  
“Know about?”  
  
“Sirius!”  
  
“He did, didn’t he? He talked to you! And now you’re mad. That’s why you’ve been avoiding me. You’re uncomfortable now. I told him not to! I’m sorry, Rem! I didn’t mean for it to happen. I didn’t want him to tell you, because I knew you wouldn’t feel the same, but I – ”  
  
“What are you talking about, Sirius?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“This isn’t like you. What is it you’re so ‘flustered’ about? What does James know that I don’t?”’  
  
“I – I – I…”  
  
“Sirius!”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Are we just going to sit here and stare at each other?”  
  
“…”  
  
“Siri?”  
  
“You’ve been spending a lot of time with, er,  _Lily_  lately.”  
  
“I already told – ”  
  
“Let me finish, Rem. Please. You’ve been spending a lot of time with her lately. I didn’t like it.”  
  
“We’re just friends, Siri. You know that.”  
  
“I didn’t like it.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Damn, this is hard to say…”  
  
“Siri – ”  
  
“No, Rem. It’s hard, but I need to say it. I didn’t like that you were spending so much time with her, because I wanted you to spend time with  _me_. I’ve barely seen you these past three days, and you were with her all the time, and even if there’s nothing, er,  _going on_  between you, I still wanted to be the one with you, not her.”  
  
“You’re jealous of Lily?”  
  
“Yeah. I guess I am.”  
  
“Er… why?”  
  
“I just told you.  _I_  wanted to spend time with you.”  
  
“But, Padfoot, we do spend time together. A lot of time.”  
  
“I know we do. But… well, but you were spending time together _alone_.”  
  
“ _We_  do that, too.”  
  
“But I don’t want you doing it with someone else!”  
  
“I wasn’t  _doing it_  with Lily, Mr. Padfoot.”  
  
“I’m not joking, Rem.”  
  
“…”  
  
“Look. I just… I know I can’t expect you to stop spending time with her – ”  
  
“Good, because she’s my friend, and I enjoy spending time with her.”  
  
“ _Rem_.”  
  
“Sorry.”  
  
“I know I can’t expect you to just ditch her, and spend all your time with me, and I understand that, and I’m glad you have other friends, really I am. I want you to be happy, Rem. It’s just that I can’t help feeling like… I don’t know. That maybe I’d rather you be happy with me than with her.”  
  
“It’s not a contest, Siri. Just because Lily’s my friend doesn’t mean my affection for you is any less.”  
  
“But… maybe…”  
  
“Maybe?”  
  
“Maybe I don’t want you to see me the same way as you see her.”  
  
“Of course I don’t see you the same way I see Lily. Lily’s a girl, Siri, and you, despite your long hair and penchant for wearing eye makeup, are very much a man.”  
  
“I don’t mean it like that.”  
  
“You two look nothing alike – ”  
  
“Rem – ”  
  
“And your personalities are quite different, despite the tendency you both have to walk all over me.”  
  
“I don’t walk all over you!”  
  
“Yes, you do, Siri. I don’t mind, exactly. I mean, sure I mind sometimes, but… I like letting you get away with things. It always makes you so happy…”  
  
“Oh…”  
  
“Besides, despite the fact that you’re easily just as clever as Lily, you have absolutely no common sense, and no drive to use your talents for school.”  
  
“How boring would that be?”  
  
“Siri…”  
  
“Admit it, Rem. If I spent all my time fussing over classes instead of coming up with pranks, life would be downright dull.”  
  
“I’ll admit life at the moment keeps me on my toes, but you could settle down  _a bit_. James has, or, rather, he’s starting to. Lily would be good for him. A sort of yin and yang pairing, you know? I like spending time with her, she’s much calmer than you lot. But I can’t pretend that, given the opportunity to design an ideal – ”  
  
“– mate?”  
  
“What?”  
  
“Nothing.”  
  
“No. You said ‘mate.’ Why?”  
  
“Er…”  
  
“Sirius.”  
  
“Well…”  
  
“Sirius. Why did you say ‘mate?’ ”  
  
“James.”  
  
“James?”  
  
“He… We were talking a few days ago, and he wanted to know why I’d broken up with my last girlfriend.”  
  
“You said she wasn’t your type.”  
  
“She wasn’t. And Jamie felt the need to point out that none of the girls I’ve gone out with have been  _my type_. So he, er, asked me what my type was.”  
  
“Okay…”  
  
“He, um, told me to describe my ‘ideal mate.’ ”  
  
“Oh.”  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“So… um… what did you tell him?”  
  
“The truth.”  
  
“What?”  
  
“There’s someone… Rem, I told him there was someone I liked… someone I loved – love.”  
  
“There is?”  
  
“Yes. There is. But…”  
  
“But?”  
  
“But I can wait.”  
  
“Wait?”  
  
“He doesn’t know I love him.”  
  
“He?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Are you… are you going to tell him?”  
  
“That I love him?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“I don’t know. Someday. I’m scared to spoil what I have with him.”  
  
“What do you have?”  
  
“A wonderful friend. I couldn’t bear to lose him as a friend. I can live without being  _with_  him, but I can’t live without being near him.”  
  
“I need to tell you something, Siri.”  
  
“…”  
  
“There’s someone I love. Someone I’m afraid to lose.”  
  
“There – ”  
  
“I was afraid to say it out loud, for fear I would get hurt, but Lily knew.”  
  
“Lily – ”  
  
“She made me think. And I realized that, afraid as I am of doing something that will make me lose him – ”  
  
“Him?”  
  
“I’m even more afraid of facing my life, knowing I could have tried, but didn’t. So I figured… Lily was right about me, maybe she was right about this, too.”  
  
“What? Rem, I don’t understa– ”  
  
“…”  
  
“Uh… Rem? Why am I pinned to the wall?”  
  
“It’s been three days.”  
  
“Wha– ?”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Rem?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You kissed me.”  
  
“I know I did.”  
  
“Rem?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“You threw me against the wall and kissed me.”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“That’s so…”  
  
“You?”  
  
“I was going to say ‘hot’ but I suppose it’s the same thing, isn’t it?”  
  
“Mutt.”  
  
“Wolf.”  
  
“Cur.”  
  
“Kiss me again.”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“…”  
  
“Rem?”  
  
“Hm?”  
  
“Can I ask you something?”  
  
“If you want to.”  
  
“Do you love me?”  
  
“I do. Can I ask you something?”  
  
“Anything.”  
  
“Do  _you_  love  _me_?”  
  
“Always.”  
  
“Can I ask you something else?”  
  
“Mmhm.”  
  
“How long do you think it’s going to be before Lily and James realize they’re perfect for each other?”  
  
“I don’t know. Maybe we should ask them?”  
  
 **END**


End file.
